


whispers

by hushsee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, dante mentioned, eva mentioned, vergil is weak and exhausted and a child that is easily manipulated, why did i write this what if scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushsee/pseuds/hushsee
Summary: In the ruins of what was once his home, Vergil met someone.





	whispers

**Author's Note:**

> a what if story...... unbetaed.
> 
> I wrote this at 1-3 in the morning. Sorry for any mistakes. I'm tired. If I need more tags tell me. 
> 
> Enjoy maybe.

Vergil always thought the story about how Eve ate an apple from the Garden of Eden was full foolishness.

Like why would you trust a snake especially a demon snake?

~

Vergil walked through what was remaining of what he once called home, screaming for his mother, for his brother. He forgot how long he had been walking around screaming until he was too exhausted and sat down in the ruins. In the ruins of what was once full of laughter and friendly fights.

“Oh poor Vergil.”

He heard a voice behind him and he wanted to turn, but he was too tired and couldn’t find the strength to. He cleared his throat.

“Who are you and why do you know my name?” he asked.

The person behind him laughed.

“You will know my name one day and it would not be today and why wouldn’t I know the name of one of the Sparta twins?”

“That’s funny. I am usually the forgotten twin even though I’m older. People always remember Dante first.”

“Hmm, but you are so much more interesting.”

“Lies.”

“Not a lie.”

Vergil could feel the person getting closer, extremely closer until he could feel their breath against his skin. He couldn’t help, but breaks into goosebumps.

“But poor, poor Vergil. You really are the forgotten twin.”

“What…”

“You were abandoned, my child. I saw your mother. I saw her just grab your brother and ran without even looking back.”

“That is a lie; my mother wouldn’t do anything like that.”

The other didn’t say anything just hummed.

“Poor Vergil, you are so unloved. It was as if you were never meant to be born.”

Vergil clenched his hand on Yamato and started turning his head towards the other, but was stopped by cold fingers under his chin. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you,” The person purred against his ear, stroking his chin painfully enough for Vergil to wince. “I like you I really do. Actually, I love you. I love you more than anything. That’s why I have to- I mean, you can hurt me later, but now is not the time.”

Vergil hissed and struggled, but it was all in vain, probably also due to the fact that he completely exhausted. 

“Good boy. But honestly, you are quite weak to not be able to move away from a simple grip. Maybe that was why you were left behind.”

“Fuck you-”

“All you need is power,” the other said, ignoring Vergil and continued stroking his face. “If you were stronger, you wouldn’t be here. Your mother wouldn’t have left you.”

“She didn’t leave me…” Vergil mumbled, he managed to use some of his remaining strength to jerk his head away which earned him a “ooh, so you can do it”. He ran a hand through his hair.

“She wouldn’t do that and power?” He let out a sharp laugh. “What does power have anything to do with anything?”

“My dear, power has _everything to do with everything_. This world is full of survival. Heaven and hell as well and you…” The person leaned in and whispered in his ear. “...you were left to die.”

“To die…?” Vergil felt a slight wind when the other moved slightly away from him.

‘Well, not of course if you had power. Not of course if you can defeat Dante.”

“Defeat Dante… why would I do that… I never thought about anything like that. He is my brother.”

“Are you sure…?”

Vergil felt the cold fingers against his cheek, stroking. This person or thing really like stroking his face it seemed. 

“Doesn’t he always get everything. He is remembered. He is loved. He got all the attention.”

“I don’t need the attention.”

“Not even from your parents?”

Vergil grew quiet.

“I thought so. Isn’t that the real reason you twins fight?”

“That… is just how we are. That is how we get along.” Vergil’s voice wavered a little at the end.

“How many times have he told you he hated you. Many times right?”

“It happens among siblings…”

“Hmm… do you ever feel like he looked down on you?”

Vergil was quiet.

The other smiled behind him. 

“If you can defeat him, surely he would see you as his equal if you were as strong as him.”

“I am as strong as him,” Vergil retorted. The other shook in laughter.

“Oh child, you are not. You are not at all. You are weak; you are so weak he looked down on you.”

“Dante… isn’t like that…”

“How are you so sure? Do you see him anywhere here? He could have come back to look for you, but he didn’t. He is not here. It is only you and me here. He doesn’t care for you at all. You are nothing to him. You are not his brother or his equal or anything to him.”

“You are wrong… you are wrong…” Vergil mumbled over and over.

“No, I am right and you know I am.”

Vergil stopped mumbling.

 _I got him. I definitely got him,_ the other thought.

“You understand now, Vergil? This is the only way he could see you… not only him, but everyone could see you. You can be his equal and you won’t be forgotten anymore... You will be loved.”

“To be loved…”

The other person slid his hand from Vergil’s cheek to his throat.

“Do you want power, Vergil? Do you want to be loved? Do you want to be your brother’s equal? No…to be even stronger than him? All you have to do is train and released that demon blood inside of you. I can help you… do you want more power, Vergil?”

“Yes…”

To be loved.

“Good, I knew I could count on you.” The other ran his fingers up and down Vergil’s Adam’s apple.

Then, a bright red fruit appeared in Vergil’s empty hand. He just looked at the fruit, his eyes widened. It was as if the fruit was alive and pulsing in his hand. 

“Now eat it and we have a deal,” the other whispered into his ear. “You won’t be forgotten and unloved anymore. You will have power.”

It was as if they knew what he wanted.

Vergil took a bite and the bite he took exploded in his mouth. He shuddered at the energy going through him and almost fell over if it wasn’t for cold arms holding him back.

He could only taste blood, sweet blood.

“Good, now let us go. You can also look at me now. We have a deal after all. Pleasure working with you, Vergil.”

Vergil turned around.

~

“This is such foolishness, Mother.” Vergil said quietly enough to not wake up Dante sleeping next to him.

“Why would she trust a snake and a demon snake at that? No offense to father of course, but why would you trust a demon?”

Eva smiled and ruffled her son’s hair.

“That is because he knew exactly what the other wanted besides the curiosity of Eve”

Vergil frowned.

“I don’t understand.”

Eva kissed his forehead and then his sleeping brother.

“I hope you never do.”

**Author's Note:**

> capcom, vergil backstory when just what happened those 10+ years dmc1-dmc5 and pre-dmc3
> 
> Im dead good night.


End file.
